Two Captains
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Being told that she needs to take some time to relax, Captain Janeway goes to the Holodeck to unwind. She chooses a program where she is a reporter in the 90's interviewing the famous Russian Mafia Leader, Balalaika. Crossover Star Trek: Voyager/Black Lagoon.


**Authors Note: This is a fanfiction is one started writing early last year. I got stuck and left it on my computer. I am sure a lot of authors can relate to that. It wasn't until this month when I got an idea on where to go with it. So now this fanfiction is dusted off and is ready to be on the internet. I hope you like it.**

 **I'd also like to point out that the author of Black Lagoon has said the series takes place in the 90's, just in case anyone brings that up.**

* * *

Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager was deep in thought looking though the report from the Away Teams last mission. She looked up suddenly as the door made a sound, indicating someone was requesting permission to enter. It was an unexpected but welcome distraction after reading reports for what seemed like hours. She pressed the comm button on her desk, "Come in."

It was Commander Tuvok, the Vulcan Security officer and her closest friend amongst the crew. "Tuvok, good to see you. What do you need?" she asked, looking up from the report.

"Actually, I have come to see how you're doing Captain," Tuvok said in his usual monotone voice.

"How am I doing?" she asked, sounding amused. "Please elaborate."

Tuvok nodded, taking a seat in front of her desk. "You have been working for approximately 30 hours. I was curious how your performance was holding up and how much work you needed to complete."

Janeway smiled. "Thank you for your concern. I have at least 2 more hours of work to do. First, I need to read the report from the away team again, then I need to talk to Neelix about the food situation, after that I-"

"Captain, can I make an observation?" Tuvok interrupted.

Janeway nodded, "Go ahead."

"I believe you have been working yourself too hard. I understand your reasoning due to the severity of our situation, being stranded in the Delta Quadrant with hostile species and adapting to new things in order to survive. However, I'd like you to remember there's a crew relaying on you being at peak performance."

Janeway frowned. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. I just need to finish this work and then I'll take some time to myself."

"With all due respect Captain," Tuvok pressed. "I've not seen you leave this office to go to the mess hall since you arrived those 30 hours ago, so I have reason to believe you've not been eating. And if I'm not mistaken, you slept a total 5 hours in that time."

She couldn't deny it, she'd been working as much as her body would allow her to keep the ship going. She'd also be lying if she said she didn't feel the effects. "Alright, I will take a good long rest after all the work is complete."

"I could bring this up to the Doctor and see what he suggests."

"Why Mr Tuvok are you threating to go above my head?", she said putting on a mock frown.

Tuvok showed no emotion but Janeway knew this was his way of saying he was concerned. Janeway put down the report to give Tuvok her full attention. "If I were to take time to relax now, who would I get to take care of the rest of my duties?"

Tuvok leaned his arms against the table. "If you find me adequate, I would be more than willing to complete any duties you have left."

Janeway smiled. She wanted to be annoyed, but she knew her Vulcan crewmate wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't the most "Logical" thing to do.

"Very well, I'll leave the rest to you. I will return as soon as possible." She stood up.

"No need to rush Captain."

"I know," she smiled. "And thanks for your concern, it was very human of you."

"I'm merely doing the most logical thing for you and the crew Captain."

Janeway chuckled for what seemed the first time in days. "Of course."

* * *

As Janeway walked to her quarters a thought popped to her head. She had been so wired from working, that maybe doing something to take the edge off first would help her relax. She changed direction to the nearest Holodeck.

When she arrived, she entered her pin and scanned through the options. She noticed one she hadn't done before. "Computer, activate Janeway program 203."

There was a shimmer of light and room turned into an upper level office building from the mid 90's. In her hands she had a note pad and pen. She looked up at the wooden door in front of her. "Balalaika" was written in bold black letters.

Janeway turned the nob and entered. Sat behind a desk was a Russian woman, mid 40's with blonde hair and a burn scar on her face that looked like it travelled the length of her body. Janeway knocked on the door to get the woman's attention. The woman Russian looked up with a slightly annoyed look on her face, not aggressive but not friendly either.

"How did you get past my bodyguards; do you have an appointment?" she asked in a soft but commanding voice.

Janeway stepped further in, closing the door behind herself. "I am from the local news station. I have come for our interview."

"Ah, of course, It must have slipped my mind. Well Miss…"

"Janeway, Kathryn Janeway," The Starship commander clarified.

Balalaika nodded. "Please have a seat." Janeway sat on the opposite side of the desk, extending her hand to the Mafia leader.

"Those are interesting cloths you wear." Balalaika said as she took her hand and shock it firmly.

Janeway smiled. "It's an old uniform of mine from a job I use to have when I was younger. I'm rather attached to it." Janeway let go of Balalaika's hand.

"I've never seen a uniform quite like that. Where are you from? It certainly doesn't look very flattering."

"I come from far away and it's designed to be practical for the job rather than flattering. It's the uniform that both males and female members wear in my old line of work."

"I see," Balalaika looked at her uniform one more time. "The red patch is a very odd choice."

Janeway lip quirked up as she said that. "Red was reserved for elite members of the work force."

A smile appeared on Balalaika's face as she made a bridge with her fingers and rested her chin upon them. "Well Miss Janeway-"

"Just Kathern will be fine," she said smiling.

"Well Kathern, I am surprised that you wanted a personal interview with the leader of Hotel Moscow." The Russian pulled a box out of her draw. "Normally the media are to nervous to even cover our dealings in case we find what they say displeasing."

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to one of the leading powers of this country," Janeway said. "I am surprised you agreed to an interview."

"It was more out of curiosity than anything else." Balalaika grabbed two cigars. She extends her hand, offering out to Janeway.

"No thank you. I don't smoke," Janeway said.

Balalaika put it back in the draw and pulled out her cigar cutter and lighter. "I should've expected you to be a woman," she commented, cutting her cigar "I doubt any man would step in here."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"You should." Balalaika lit the cigar. "Now, what would you like to ask me?"

Janeway pulled out her pen and hovered it above her note pad. "Tell me how you received your position in the Mafia organisation."

Almost instantly a smirk appeared on Balalaika's face. "You certainly don't beat around the bush." she took her cigar out of her mouth and breathed out smoke like a dragon. "I assume like most reporters, you have a fair idea about my past in the Soviet army."

Janeway nodded. "I have read a lot about your time in Afghanistan. Your track record was exemplary from your countries point of view, some would say you were almost infamous."

Balalaika face dropped a bit. "I suppose it could be looked at like that from an outsider's perspective." She let the Cigar hang between her index and middle finger. "I left by mutual agreement when I was recorded running a covert illegal operation outside Soviet territory by the media." She emphasized the last words, looking back at Janeway.

"I did see those reports." Janeway lipped a page in her notepad. "Do you feel you were treated unfairly?"

Balalaika let out a soft chuckle. "Kathryn, there is nothing fair or unfair in life. You make the best of the hand you're dealt, take what you can and get yourself in a position where you can decide things on your own terms."

Janeway looked up at the Russian. Even as she sat, there was a level of authority in her posture, a certain aura that made people listen. "That is an interesting theory, and one that I respect."

Balalaika looked at the brunet opposite, the smile grew on the blonde's face. "Yes, I can tell." She adjusted herself so her full focus was on the reporter. "You asked me how I got my position in Hotel Moscow. I, however, am interested in this company you worked for previously." Balalaika gestured toward the uniform. "You mentioned you received quiet a high position at this previous company. How was your fight to the top?"

Janeway leaned back in her chair, wondering what it was she did that peaked the Mafia Leaders interest. "Well like everybody I had to start at the bottom. I did the work to earn my way into the company and climbed up the ladder to get the position at the top." Janeway paused, the memories of her days still fresh in her mind.

"I think I learnt the most on the job under other people then I did during my time studying. Through my on-hand experience in the field, making mistakes and learning from them along the way, I eventually I found myself in a position where I could be in charge. I took it without any hesitation."

Balalaika took another puff of her cigar. "As a woman, I'm sure you had people that got in your way of believed you weren't as capable. Did they have to be forcibly moved aside, if you get my meaning."

"Nothing quite so dramatic, there were people that didn't believe in me, but whether or not it was because I was a woman, I never paid it any attention." Janeway adjusted herself in the seat. "If there were management that didn't believe in me, it was my job to prove them wrong. If there were people that felt they seemed more qualified for the position I was in, I had to work hard to show that I was the better option."

Balalaika seemed pleased with that answer. "To answer your question, when I first joined the Mafia and came down to Ronapour, it was a similar position to what you described yourself. Though I believe I took more direct actions to prove I was a better option, as you say," Balalaika said, the same smile Janeway had when she remembered her past on her face.

Janeway wasn't surprised by the admission, Balalaika was a dangerous woman and it sent a tingle down her spine just being in the same room, but she didn't let her apprehension show. She was about to ask her next question when her communicator went off. "Computer, freeze program." Once it was done, she pressed on her communicator. "Go ahead."

"Captain, I have received word that you haven't gone to either the Mess or your quarters." It was Tuvok's voice.

"Apologies Mr. Tuvok, I'm in Holodeck 4 trying to unwind before getting some rest."

"Understood Captain." The communication ended.

Janeway felt her stomach growl. Maybe it was time she got some food and rested.

"Unfreeze program." Once it had completely started up again, Janeway faced the Russian. "My apologies Mrs. Balalaika but my time appears to be up. I would much enjoy continuing our conversation at a future date if you have time."

"I would like that very much Kathryn, I feel we have much more to discuss." Balalaika put out her cigar in the ashtray. "How would you like to meet me for dinner one week from now?"

Janeway looked at her, caught off guard that she was being almost treated as a friend by this famous gangster. "I'd like that." Janeway replied with a smile. "Computer, end program." The Hologram fizzled out and Janeway left toward the mess hall.

* * *

Janeway placed down the last report she had to look through. Her shift was done. She leaned back into her chair and gave a big stretch. The noise of someone requesting permission to enter her office went off. "Enter," she said.

Tuvok made his way inside. "Captain, how is the work coming along?"

"I have just finished for the day actually," she explained.

Tuvok nodded. "Good to hear. It seems that rest two days ago has given you extra energy."

"Indeed, it has. Your advice was much appreciated."

"Thank you, Captain." Tuvok sat in the chair. "I have actually come to ask you about your time in the Holodeck yesterday."

"What about it?" Janeway asked confused.

"I read the reports that you went to a time period in the end of the twentieth century, where you interviewed a gang leader from major crime city. I was curious as to why you chose that particular setting."

Janeway understood why he brought it up now. "Balalaika had a respected career in the Soviet Military before joining Hotel Moscow. She would end up becoming one of the most feared females of her time. I was curious hearing from her mouth what lead her to that position."

"May I ask to what end?" Tuvok pressed.

"Mr. Tuvok, there are many different kinds of leader and you can learn quiet a bit from a source you wouldn't expect," Janeway answered.

Tuvok paused before continuing. "I just hope you won't be learning the more extreme methods I read this woman would attempt. I did some research and she was quire notorious for her somewhat unorthodox methods"

Janeway laughed and shook her head. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there Tuvok."

"Very good." Tuvok stood up. "Since your work is now complete, would you like to join me in the mess hall?"

"Thank you, but I must decline." Janeway got up. "I have set aside this time to go to the Holodeck."

Tuvok nodded. "Maybe another time." Before he left her office, he turned around and asked. "May I ask what you will be doing?"

Janeway smiled and said, "I'll be joining someone for dinner."

* * *

"Computer activate Janeway program 203," the room changed into a very formal looking restaurant. She looked around and saw Balalaika sitting at a table not to far away. Janeway went over to join her.

Balalaika looked up as Janeway sat down. "I see you're in the same uniform you wore for our interview."

Janeway nodded. "You seemed to show an interest in my uniform when we spoke so I thought you might find this appropriate."

"It does catch my interest, it's true but I also said it wasn't very flattering. In the future I would prefer you wear something more formal." Balalaika picked up her menu.

"So, you intend this to be a regular thing?" Balalaika didn't acknowledge Janeway. The captain picked up her own menu and scanned through the options. A waiter approached them.

"May I get anything for you?"

"I'll have a glass of chardonnay please," Balalaika answered.

"Coffee, black." Janeway responded.

Balalaika raised an eyebrow. "At this time of night?"

"I have work to do after this."

There was a pause before the Balalaika looked at the waiter and said, "Bring a bottle of chardonnay and two glasses. That will be all." The waiter bowed and left. "You look like you need to relax," Balalaika said before Janeway could ask why.

Janeway smiled. "In my position I don't usually get the luxury of relaxing."

Balalaika put down the menu. "I can understand that feeling. However," she leaned against the table. "A leader should take time for themselves every day. It's beneficial to yourself and the people that work for you."

Janeway looked at her curiously, "A leader?"

Balalaika smiled and leaned forward. "I know there is more to you then you let on." She gestured her hand toward Janeway, "The uniform, the posture, the tone of your voice. This all tells me that you are a leader with a great deal of authority in whatever it is you do."

Janeway was impressed, her powers of observation were as good as she read. The waiter came back with their drink. He filled up both their glasses. Once he left, Janeway asked, "Why did you ask me to dinner then?"

The blonde woman lifted her glass. "I find myself intrigued by you."

Janeway lifted her glass. "Then a toast to curiosity." There glasses clinked and they both took a drink.

The waiter came back to ask what they wanted to eat. As they waited for their food to arrive, the two leaders continued to talk.

"What is the most difficult job in your position right now?" Balalaika asked.

Janeway thought of the perfect way to describe it. "My crew has found themselves stranded in a place we don't quiet understand at the moment."

"Roanapur?"

"Something like that." Janeway answered. "There are a lot of new and dangerous things there that we don't quite understand yet. We also are unsure if we will be able to get back to where we came from."

"You speak in vague terms," Balalaika said, but didn't press the matter. "Is that why you always look so tired?"

Janeway chuckled. "Is it that noticeable?" Balalaika only smiled. "As the leader I have been doing whatever I can to help my crew get back to where they were."

Balalaika refilled her glass. "A captain that will do anything for the people that work for her. If I worked for you, you'd have my respect." Balalaika offered to refill Janeway's glass, which Janeway accepted. "But remember, your crew will only be as strong as the person leading them. And working yourself till you can't walk won't help them."

Janeway took her drink and had a big sip. "I have been told that by a trusted member of my crew. If I'm hearing this from all sides, I better take that advice."

"That you should."

Not too long after, there food arrived. They had a peaceful meal together, occasionally exchanging banter as they ate.

"Thank you for the meal." Janeway said as the waiter took their plates. "I should get back to work now."

Balalaika stood up. "I should as well." The blonde extended her hand to Janeway. "Remember what I said about a Captain and her crew."

"I will," she said, gripping the Russians hand.

"And if you ever need to talk, feel free to drop by." A smile was on Balalaika's face. "I will tell my people to always let you in." Balalaika leaned into her ear and said, "If you ever want to join me on one of my assignments, I'd welcome it. It's rare to find a female like you. I want to see what you're capable of."

As the Russian pulled away, Janeway looked into her eyes. "I will consider that offer." They let go of each other's hands. "Computer, end program." Once it was off, Janeway left the Holodeck so she could get some rest before her next shift.

The End

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you all liked it. I may write another part to this in the future. I guess it depends on the reception this fanfiction gets. I do have some other Black Lagoon related material I plan on posting in the future.**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
